User blog:Riley Heligo/Mortal Kombat X leaks.
As the title of the blog mentions, there's been a good chunk of leaks for Mortal Kombat X as well as the story having been streamed on a streaming website, which is normal given the game's upcoming and near release, however I would like to make it clear from the administration that while the appropriate thread does allow discussions for leaks as well as some information being given by another admin. The following thread can be found here, while myself and Dirtbag Daryl have made it clear that all following spoilers from these leaks are to be kept on that thread until the game releases, I've decided to make this blog as another pre-warning just in case anyone starts talking about it openly on other related threads or even the chat. The spoilers are allowed to be discussed on that thread as long as the proper precautions are made, if you're going to discuss ANYTHING from the leaks, please make a warning notice to those who might not want to read specific spoilers, or even those who are simply passing through the activity in order to edit, contribute to another thread, etc. Spoilers are not allowed in the following: Chat, the reasoning behind this is simply because it'll be a major issue if someone's talking about the spoilers and someone joins wanting to talk about something else and sees that a certain character dies, who's playable in the story mode, and overall any story related spoilers. Any other thread (this also includes message walls), I'm making this one as clear as I can. You might be in a debate about a certain character and with the story leaked it's possible someone may want to use that as a way to win an argument or whatever it is, don't bother. Spoilers and leaks are still spoilers and leaks at the end of the day. Mainspace articles, with the upcoming rush of leaks and that, some users may want to add the leaks and such to the pages to update them, it isn't fair on the users who want to simply read up on current information what has been released officially and see a clusterfuck of spoilers from leaked content on the page. While this is unrelated, I have heard of wikis in the past getting in trouble with the publishers of the content related to the wiki and have nearly had their wikis shut down because of it. So, yeah. Don't really want that to happen. If anyone fails to follow these rather simple steps, there WILL be consequences for the involved party. If you see someone giving spoilers on the related things I've stated are not allowed, or someone isn't giving proper precautions, let myself or another administrator know. However, it'd be less of a piss take for the admin you're informing if you don't tell them what the spoiler is just in case they themselves do not want to know. However, I will add a final notice, this blog and what myself and Daryl have stated in the thread are for story leaks and spoilers only, gameplay isn't that much of an issue, however DLC leaks are also on the caution list. Category:Blog posts